History
by KeepSmilingItMakesPeopleWonder
Summary: Annabeth's thoughts on the Olympain council when they are deciding whether or not to kill Thalia and Percy. Take place in the third book. "History has a tendency to repeat itself." Please Read and Review.


**AN: Hey Everyone!  
This is just a small fic that's been bouncing around my head for a while. It's basically Annabeth's thoughts on the Gods' vote on whether or not to kill Percy and Thalia. It takes place at the end of Titan's Curse. The third book in the Percy Jackson series. I'm not sure whether or not to leave this as a oneshot or make it into a series. (I'm thinking of doing other fics like this. Thoughts from different parts in the series from different POVs) If you could please tell me in a review or PM whether I should make it a series or keep them all as separate fics it would be very much appreciated!  
Now please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Percy Jackson and/or any of it's characters and no amount of wishing is going to change it. **

* * *

Sometimes I wonder if the Gods really know how close they are to repeating history. How close they are to ruining things and effectively destroying their rein.

They all sit there, on their respective thrones, gazing down at my friends, my family, Thalia and Percy, deciding their fate. On a vote of all things! Yet they don't pause to consider what history has taught them, what they should of learned.

Poseidon and Zeus will, of course, vote to keep them alive but that is out of love for their respective son and daughter. Artemis will too. She would hate to see a maiden killed especially for doing nothing wrong and as much as she dislikes men, I know she has achieved some sort of respect for Percy. He saved her. She will not want him dead either.

Apollo may vote to keep Percy and Thalia alive, he cares for his sister and would not want to upset her. He is also not a very vengeful God. Hermes may also vote in favour of them in the hope that Percy may be able to get through to his lost son. Aphrodite is unknown, but from what I've heard she has taken enough interest in his love life that she may decide to keep him alive.

Ares would definitely want them dead. He is a very vengeful God and would not care that his revenge on Percy would mean the life of another innocent. Dionysus probably couldn't care less and I do not know enough about the other Gods to say what they would vote.

I watch them as they start to take a vote. My mother's hand goes up in favour of destruction. I am shocked! Surely the wisdom Goddess would have seen what would happen, understand what they would cause, if they destroyed Percy and Thalia.

I hear her reasoning for her vote. It is to dangerous to keep them alive, there is a chance they may turn against us. I almost laugh at the irony of it all.

Don't you see? I want to yell at them. I want to rage and shout at the sheer blindness of it all. Have you even bothered to think what you will do without them? How you will win this war? How the other half bloods will follow you when you destroyed the two that saved you? Have you never learnt from past mistakes, from the mistakes of others? I continue to yell at them in my head.

The injustice make me mad. But it is the irony that is almost funny, in a morbid sort of way.

Kronos. He ate his children, most of the current reining Gods, because he was told they may take over his kingdom from him. It was not a definite no, it was not predicted, there was just a chance. One chance, that's all there was, but Kronos didn't want to take that chance so he ate them. Effectively cutting out any chance that they would rule his kingdom.

That is what brought his downfall.

The Gods are immortal. They did not die. They remained in his stomach, undigested, still growing, still getting older. So when Zeus finally freed them they turned against Kronos, not because they wanted his kingdom as he originally feared, but because they wanted one thing.

Revenge.

The Titan Lord had all but tried to kill them and the Gods were very very mad.

So, in a twisted way, Kronos did get his wish. The Gods did not take over his kingdom. They destroyed it and made their own.

By trying to control to everything, by getting rid of the "threat" Kronos caused his own destruction.

And as I stand he watching the Gods bicker and argue about what will happen to my friends, I can't help but wonder. By trying to control everything, by getting rid of the "threat" will the Gods cause their own destruction as well?

I can't help think that it is more than likely.

History has a tendency to repeat itself.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.  
**

**I noticed they change the review button......make the new one feel welcome and click it! :) **


End file.
